Welcome Home, Severus
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: When Severus dies, he's welcomed into Heaven by Lily, Eileen, Sirius and James. ONESHOT. NO SLASH.


Severus slowly opened his eyes. A fuzzy, blurry shape swam into his vision, then came into focus. Lily Evans-Potter smiled brightly over at him from where she lay, chin propped up on her hand, across from him.

"Hey, Sev." She said softly, emerald eyes shining with a simple contentment.

He blinked, confused. He began to speak, but broke off with deep, hacking coughs. When he recovered from his bout of choking on air, she was about an inch closer, whispering soothing words to him.

"Easy, Severus, easy. Breathe. That's it." She murmured.

He stared at her blankly. "Lily." His voice was hoarse, rough with disuse.

"Hey, Sev." She repeated quietly. "Welcome to the Afterlife."

He blinked slowly, onyx eyes dark with confusion. "I died."

"Yes. It's all over, my Severus. No more suffering." She said, eyes twinkling in a fashion much like Dumbledore's.

He swallowed. "Ah, I see. What…what happened?" He asked, a tremor in his normally smooth, silky voice.

She smiled sadly. "When your cover as a spy was blown-you do remember that don't you?" She asked, cocking her head slightly to the side so her brilliant red hair fell across her face.

She impatiently tucked her hair back behind the shell of her ear as he nodded. "Well, after you were discovered, Voldemort-" He flinched badly, and she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "He and the other Death Eaters tortured you for weeks Severus, before he finally set his snake on you…and you were killed."

Severus closed his eyes, sinking back down in the long, green grass that gently swayed around them in a breeze. "Oh."

She nodded, worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, onyx eyes brimming with tears as he opened them to stare up at the sky.

"It's all right, my Severus. You've been forgiven." She smiled and sat up, cross-legged.

He frowned. "Why are you in Hell, Lily?"

She laughed, head thrown back. "We're not in Hell, silly! We're in Heaven!"

He raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I went to Heaven. How did I manage that?"

Lily grinned, helping him sit up. "You're you. Don't question it. Come along then. Let's go see the others."

He stumbled to his feet, and she steadied him as she rose gracefully. They set off strolling through King's Cross, the grassy meadow suddenly vanishing. Blinking around at the glowing white surroundings, Severus soundlessly followed Lily.

She reached for his hand, and he let her take it, gently caressing her smooth, golden sun-kissed skin with his elegant, pale fingers. She smiled, and his lips twisted up in the beginnings of an affectionate smirk.

She paused, tutting, and pressed a finger against his lips. "Oh, no. None of that. Give me a real smile, c'mon. I'm sure you won't break your face."

He frowned, and she huffed, hands on her hips. Closing his eyes, he concentrated for a moment, then let a small smile grace his face, showing his features off at their finest. She grinned back, then grabbed his hand again. "Good job, Sev."

For a second, it felt as if they were Apparating. When he opened his eyes again, he found they were standing in front of the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. She led him through the gate, up the cobbled path, and into the house, through the front door.

"James! Sirius! Come here, you two!" She released his hand, and motioned for him to follow.

Seconds later, a familiar great shaggy black dog galloped into the living room. He skidded to a stop, jaws falling open, tongue lolling out of his mouth at the sight of Severus. Then, Sirius Black was standing in front of him, gawking.

"Snape? You're dead?" Sirius demanded.

Snape shrugged. "I suppose. I'm a little disoriented, myself." He said, clearing his throat at the end of the last syllable.

James entered the room. "Pads, what're you shouting about?" He looked up, wiping his hands on his pants as he emerged from the kitchen.

His eyes widened. "Snape!"

Severus sighed. "Hullo, Potter."

"_James. Sirius. And Severus._ You will address each other by your first names, politely." Lily said firmly, glowering at them.

The three men looked at the ground sheepishly until she smiled. Sirius approached Severus and outstretched his hand. "I'm uh…I'm sorry. For all that stuff we did to you in life." The Animagus said awkwardly.

Severus' obsidian eyes went wide as James agreed. Then he licked his lips and nodded. "Thank you. Apologies accepted. I suppose I am sorry too…for the things I did to you in life."

James and Sirius nodded. Lily smiled, looking like Molly Weasley. Suddenly, a knock rang from the door. Lily grinned and jogged off to get it. "Sev! Come look!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, but James motioned him out of the room. Severus obediently followed the red-haired woman out into the hallway.

His breath caught in his throat. "Mum."

Eileen Prince-Snape smiled at him, opening her arms in offer of an embrace. Without hesitating, Severus ran into his mother's arms, burying his face in her shoulder. "Mother!"

"Severus, my dearest." She murmured, reaching up to stroke his hair. "Welcome home, love."

He smiled as he pulled away. Lily pulled him into another hug before he could object. He stiffened, then relaxed. "Lily."

"Severus. You're home now." Sirius said as he entered the hallway, James at his side.

James smiled. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Severus."

Lily broke off the hug and grinned up at him. He smiled, tears shining his onyx eyes. He tried to blink them away, but Sirius gathered him into a hug, nearly crushing the air out of his lungs.

"Severus. Let it out." The Animagus murmured into his ear.

And he began to cry tears of gratitude. "I'm so sorry." He choked out, sobbing freely into Sirius' shoulder as the scruffier man held him close.

Sirius rubbed soothing circles into his back, whispering meaningless promises into his ear. "Severus. Welcome home."

He looked up and surveyed the people he'd finally come home to. Lily, Eileen, James, and Sirius. He smiled. "Thank you." They smiled back.


End file.
